Sonic and My Little Pony Crossover
by Exo the hedgehog
Summary: You'll find the details explaining sonic's traveling


**Sonic is sent to Equestria from a portal Eggman made. But he is sucked in and now Sonic has help from the mane 6 and the princesses, to get the chaos emeralds back, so he can return home. Will he get back, or will he choose to stay and have all the fun? Plus two characters will be in, which you will find out.**

It was a peaceful day. After defeating Eggman again and all over, Sonic can finally reset. He was sleeping with a smile, with his hands behind his head, laying on the grass. The wind blew peacefully, as the animals around him surrounded him and played with him. He woke up and played with them as well. Then a portal was heard in the skies, as Eggman appeared next to it.

Sonic: Eggman! I thought I finished you off!

Eggman: Sorry Sonic, but your days over. This portal takes you to another world! *laughs*

The animals run off to safety, as Sonic heard what Eggman said, he was beginning to be sucked in. He looked for anything to hold on, but there was nothing, as he was sucked inside.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eggman: YES! MY PLAN HAS WORKED! SONIC NO LONGER IS HERE!

Just then, Eggman realized he was being sucked in as well

Eggman: WHAT! NO! This didn't go the way I planned! I wasn't suppose to be sucked in as well! NOOOOOO!

Then it sucked him, as he screamed, and the portal closed

 **In Equestria**

Celestia was drinking her tea, while doing her job inside her room. She then heard a knock on her door, and walked over to open it with her magic, to see one of her guards.

Guard: Your highness, we found a strange creature that somehow fell from the skies. We took him in for him to recover. He's inside the nurses place.

Celestia: I shall go see who or what this creature is. guard, go back to your position.

Guard: Yes your highness. He bowed and walked off back to his position

Celestia stood up and walked away from her room, closing the door with her magic, then left. Once she appeared at the nurses room, she knocked on the door, as the nurse opened the door

Nurse: Oh Celestia, your here. The strange creature has awoken. Such creature that could recover quickly from a fall.

Celestia: May I see this creature that has awoken?

Nurse: Yes you may. With that, the nurse walked out of the room, as Celestia walked in, as she saw the creature, looking like a hedgehog.

Celestia: Hello sir

Sonic looked at her from the window, Hello there

Celestia: May I ask you, who are you, and what are you?

Sonic got off the bed to answer the alicorns question

Sonic: Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive.

Celestia: I am Princess Celestia, princess of the sun, the one who raises it.

Sonic: Well I'd take I'd ever meet a royal. This is my first time, but I'll get use to it.

Celestia: How did you get here anyhow?

Sonic: Well to say.. this will be a long one, so i'll explain.

Celestia was amazed by his stories, but had a confused face of the chaos emeralds.

Celestia: Would you mind explaining what these emeralds are Sonic?

Sonic: Well to say, They are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald, with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. There is both positive and negative energy. Positive is the good, negative is the evil.

Celestia was shocked to hear this, but them calmly said: What do you needs these emeralds for then?

Sonic: Well, I do need to find them in order to get back home. Otherwise Eggman will find them and take over this world.

Celestia: Well Sonic, my ponies shall assist you. I will send a letter to my student Twilight Sparkle. They can help you on this mission.

Sonic: Alright, I'll see you later.

With that, Sonic took off as Celestia was amazed by his speed.

Celestia: Wow, that hedgehog is fast. I wonder how will this compare to Rainbow Dash.

Celestia started writing a letter to Twilight Sparkle

 **Ponyville**

Twilight was busy checking over her list to make sure she has everything organized. She then checked off the last item, then rolled it up with her magic, and put it away.

Twilight: Well that should be it. Spike?

Spike: *BURPS out a letter* Yea Twilight?

Twilight: A letter from the princess? Oh, hey Nyx, glad to see your awake.

Nyx: You too mommy, as she snuggled up to her mother.

Spike was shaking his head, while Twilight took the letter and read it out loud

Twilight: Dear Twilight, I want you and your friends to keep an eye out for a blue hedgehog named Sonic. His speed is amazing, and wonder how this will compare to Rainbow Dash.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

Twilight: Hmmmm.. a blue hedgehog named Sonic? Oh well, I guess we'll-

She was interrupted by the door opening, as she and Nyx looked to see it was Pinkie Pie, with a blue hedgehog.

Pinkie: Hello Twilight, she said with a smile

Nyx: Hi aunt Pinkie

Twilight: Hello Pinkie. Isn't this the blue hedgehog named Sonic?

Sonic: The one and only one. The fastest thing alive! he said pointing a thumb to himself

Pinkie: Yea! HeactuallyenjoyedmycupcakesImadeforhimandhelikedit! she said in one breath with a smile

Sonic: Does she do that sometimes?

Twilight giggled, Yea, she does that sometimes.

Nyx looked at the hedgehog, then decided to greet him.

Nyx: Hello there. The names Nyx here.

Sonic looked at the small filly, greeting her by saying hi, telling his name also

Just then, an explosion was heard, as everyone went to check outside, they found out it was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash flew down to them as she saw them, also seeing a hedgehog with them.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, whose this rat here with you girls?

Sonic heard that, and he got angry from what Rainbow said, and Twilight took notice as she ask Rainbow to not say that to him

Rainbow Dash: What? He looks like one

Sonic: OH THAT'S IT! he lunged at Dash, but to be stopped from Twilight's magic hold, as he calmed down and she set him next to Nyx, as Sonic looked away

Twilight: Rainbow! Is that how you treat Sonic as our guest here in Equestria!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, he looks like a rat that's too slow.

Sonic: Then let's race then! He ran off to the forest as Rainbow Dash followed.

Twilight: Ugh, this is just great

Rainbow Dash: We start from the this forest, to the end of Ponyville.

Sonic took off as Rainbow Dash to catch up to him, who had a head start 2 seconds off from her

RD: Oh come on! she dashed off catching up to Sonic then caught up to him

Rainbow Dash: Bet you can't keep with me up now

Dash began gaining speed, as a white cone was formed, then she sped off, making a Sonic Rainboom

Sonic took a surprised look, as he started getting serious now

Sonic: Oh it's on Dashie

Then Sonic began to pick up speed, as his feet were spinning, breaking the sound of a barrier, leaving a blue trail, he made a Sonic Boom as he caught up to Rainbow Dash running backwards

Sonic: Catch me if you can Dashie!

He then sped ahead of her as Dash made a small blush, then flew on. There was a finish line set up, as Sonic was nearing, Rainbow was nearing too.

Rainbow Dash: Looks like I win!

Sonic then caught up to Rainbow Dash, but to be ahead of her and winning the race passing the finish line.

Sonic: What did you say Rainbow? he said wagging his finger

Rainbow Dash: But.. HOW! How is that possible that someone faster than me beat me in a race!

Sonic: Come on Rainbow. Your still the fastest flier, while I'm the fastest runner. Difference between them, and I'm not a spot steal

Rainbow took notice how positive Sonic was, then began to enjoy it

RD: Thanks Sonic, I guess I misjudge you. But I will beat you one day in another race.

Sonic: It's on Dashie. Well, shall we go then? thoughts: Where's Exo?

Exo was running through the forest finding the way out

Exo: Geez.. what does it take to find a way out? Oh well, I'll exo out of this place, but it seems I'm near out. From the portal fall, It nearly gave me a headache, but good thing I landed on my feet cause it absorbed the fall.

Exo jumped and exo jump out of the forest and exo slammed creating a blast radius land

Exo: Now to find Sonic, the chaos emeralds, and that's that.

Then he sped off, wondering where he is, and thinking about the place, but he stopped and sensed him. He turned towards his direction

That place...? Well if you are there Sonic, say hi. He then sped off, again

Sonic and the others walked out of the train and continued on to the castle

Twilight: I think its time your going to meet the princesses Sonic

Sonic: Wait? There's more than one? I met one already, and that's Celestia

Applejack: Wait, how did you meet her already sugarhog?

Sonic: Well when I fell through the portal that sent me here, I was knocked out from the fall, and next thing I knew, I was on a bed that looked like hospital. Then she came in and I met her.

Rarity: Well since you met her already, there is the princess of the night, Luna.

Pinkie: Yea, she raises the moon while Celestia raises the sun.

Sonic: Hmm.. well what are we waiting for then, lets pick it up.

All of them laughed and continued walking as he told them his adventures he had


End file.
